betrayal
by oh how beauty burns
Summary: axel was always the brightest bulb in the box - he just didn’t like to show it. axel x larxene.


Axel was always the brightest bulb in the box - he just didn't like to show it. His body walked the halls of Castle Oblivion with a smirk on his face. A few floors down, chaos were running about. He persuaded Namine into running away - to help Sora. He ruined Marluxia's master plan he was playing along with for the past three or four months -he was a double agent. It would cause Marluxia and Larxene to hate him forever - but it was okay. They were soon to be disposed of. It wasn't long until Larxene would find out about his little charade and get pissed and go take her anger out on the key blade wielder. You see, Sora wouldn't like that very much and would beat her to the point where she would begin to fade. Marluxia would get mad that his plan had been foiled and do the same. Flower boy was strong - but not strong enough, unfortunately. Who would guess that a fourteen year old boy still going through puberty had the strength to defeat two young adults so powerful? Axel sure didn't.

He took a turn in the halls and there the nymph stood; arms crossed and lips formed in a pout. He could only flash that cocky smile at the girl - obviously some sort of havoc went down. "Larxene, might I say you look ravishing?" She could only give him a look that would scare a shark away. She didn't know where to begin, she was too furious. She just let a puff of hot air blow out of her mouth and did the first thing that came to her mind - kick him where it hurts. And so she did. "You bastard." She hissed, kicking him in the ribcage as he collapsed to the ground. "I can't believe you would do that." Her tone was loud, angry, and firm. Axel knew not to be sarcastic with her - there was only one way to solve this problem.

Axel stood up, dusting off his coat, pretending that nothing had ever happen. "Larxene," He began, giving her that sincere look that she really bought - but she knew his games. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek but she caught it and that ended with a loud pop and his wrist bended backwards. He winced, mouth ready to call her an offensive term, but he refrained. "Larx-" She punched him in the stomach. He squeezed his face even tighter; "Larx-" and she punched him even harder. "Larx-" Again, "LARX-" and this time, he caught her fist. She scowled at him and threw her other fist at him and he caught that one too. "Axel, let go."

"No."

"Axel let go NOW." She ordered, trying to pull her fists out of the pyro's lock.

"No." He said calmly, pushing her into a corner while still battling her to keep her fists in place.

Larxene clenched her teeth trying to pull away, but being stuck in a corner made it quite difficult. She attempted to kick him, but he pinned his leg against hers. "Axel, stop it." She ordered once again while trying to kick him with her other leg. Axel hated doing this to her, to see her so furious at him killed him. But there was only one way to control her - and that was to put her into a full body lock. Because if you didn't, the nymph could kill you for sure.

She honestly hated it when he would do this. The feeling of not being able to do anything to protect herself scared her, honestly. And he would do it to her constantly and he knew that it frightened her. So why did he do it? If he said he loved her no more than a week ago, why would he do something to scare her? Axel was a horrible creature; he really was. She never listened to people; it was always her way or no way. She was supposed to be the one preventing him from moving. She was supposed to be dominant. But when someone would hold Larxene down - it was new, different, and scary. Something she wasn't used to and didn't like. It frightened her terribly. She hated playing the pyromaniac's came, she really did. "Axel, please." She tried to refrain from letting out anything that sounding like a whimper or sob but she just couldn't help but to let her voice crack slightly into that high-pitched squeaky voice. "Stop fighting," Axel said calmly, continuing to fight the nymph off. The problem was - if she did that, she would lose. She had to win. "It's not like anyone's watching Larxene, it's not a battle, just let go."

She was infuriated.

"How could you betray us?"

"I'm not the betrayer, Larxene. You and Marluxia-"

"If the key blade master was our puppet-"

"Yes I know." Axel assured, talking in a soothing voice as if that were going to calm her down.

"You hurt me, Axel." She muttered, looking down at her locked down arms and legs.

"I know, I know, but it had to be done."

"I hate you." She said plainly, looking up into his emerald green eyes.

It killed him when she said that. She said it a lot of times - but he knew that she meant it.

"After this I'm going to go off in a rage and take my anger out on Sora - I could die." Larxene was no fool - she always knew that Sora was stronger. She always knew that she could die in battle - she just never showed it. Axel was the only one that saw the real Larxene. Not the snobby, overconfident bitch Larxene. "If I do, I'm going to take this hate to the grave. Not that you care, obviously."

"You don't hate me-"

"Yes I do."

Axel let out an angry puff. "We can't feel emotions, Larxene. It's false hatred. Everything we feel is false - you know how angry you are at me? False anger. The pleasure you get out of hurting people? False pleasure."

Larxene gave him an angry stare before letting out a loud and long scream that resembled a banshee's, in hopes of Marluxia coming and kicking his ass. Axel interrupted the eardrum blowing scream by quickly pressing his lips against hers. He released his lock on her and let his arms hang loosely around her dainty waist, his body grinding against hers. The kiss sent a rush of adrenaline and a sense of fire through her body. No matter how angry she was a few moments ago, the kiss made a part of her remember how amazing he was. But it still didn't make up for all of the chaos he caused. For a moment she allowed herself to fall into the kiss, moving her lips along with his and running her hands through his crimson red hair. After a few moments of fiery electrifying kissing, she realized what she was doing and ended the kiss with a slap.

Axel let out another angry puff. "Larxene." She squeezed her face and began to hit him repeatedly in the chest until he grabbed her fists and embraced her into a hug. "I hate you." She hissed into his chest and pulled away, angrily stomping down the halls and down the stairs. "Goodbye," She called as she walked down the stairs. Axel sighed; leaning in the stairway and walked her body angrily walk down the stairs. "I'm sorry."

* * *

okay so.

I had the idea in my head for awhile and toward the middle I wasn't too happy with it. But I already wrote so much so I figured 'why not finish it?'

This is during chain of memories when he persuaded Namine into running away and all that.

it's not the best, I know.


End file.
